This Slope Is Treacherous (and I like it)
by domxnstrousthings
Summary: She had a Finding Nemo sticker on her board. Percy was in love. Short Pipercy one- shot to fill a request from Tumblr. Snowboarding AU


**Title: **This Slope is Treacherous (and I like it)  
**A/N: **Song title is taken from Treacherous by Taylor Swift because you know... Snowboarding AU? Treacherous slopes? I thought it fit. Thanks to the anon that requested this on my Tumblr- link is in the bio- because it was really fun to write. I love Pipercy with a passion that ignites strongly every once in a while- i.e. now- and I even added some Jasabeth in there (which I hope is okay) which I've really come to enjoy. The whole idea of them all meeting through Winter Olympic type sports makes me really happy and I don't even know why. Anyway, I'm going to stop now. Go read the story :)

* * *

Percy had heard of her, but he'd never _heard_ of her.

He knew about Piper McLean, everyone who knew anything about snowboarding did, but no one had ever warned him about how… _pretty_ she was. None of the pictures he'd seen of her did her any justice, not when her face was obscured by a helmet and goggles.

If he was being perfectly honest, it was kind of distracting. How did they expect him to complete the course when he was all too aware that a pair of multi-colored eyes was down at the bottom, watching his every move?

His best friend Jason elbowed him in the ribs, grinning in that knowing way that only friends could.

"You know," Jason said. "Instead of ogling at her, I could just introduce you."

Percy stared. "You _know_ her?"

Jason grinned again. "Annabeth is really good friends with her, so we've talked a couple times. If I'd known you would've had this reaction to her, I would have brought you with me."

Annabeth was Jason's long term girlfriend. They were both blonde brainiacs who would never step a toe out of line, but could kick your ass in speed skating. They met at the ice rink, and Jason liked to tell Percy that that's why they're perfect for each other.

Percy couldn't exactly disagree. He'd never seen a more sickeningly sweet couple.

And seeing Piper slide her helmet off, shaking her hair out with a wild light in her eyes, made Percy want to be a part of a sickeningly sweet couple, too.

It was kind of terrifying.

When Percy didn't answer, Jason slung an arm around his shoulder, guiding him to the end of the course where Piper had just finished her run down the slopes.

"Pipes!" Jason called. She turned towards the sound and _oh gods_, her eyes settled on him.

Percy suddenly felt like a preteen kid again, with a crush on a girl that was way out of his league. Piper looked like someone you'd find on the runway, not the slopes. A fact which probably made her a lot more attractive to Percy.

She grinned and waved, leaning casually against her board. "Hey," she sounded a little out of breath, which made Percy's heart flip. "I was wondering when I'd run into you, Jason."

Jason shrugged, looking so at ease with her that Percy was almost envious. He felt like a tightly coiled wire. "I've been practicing non-stop the past few days. But I wanted to introduce you to my friend-"

"Percy Jackson," Piper finished for him. She had a Finding Nemo sticker on her board. Percy was in love. "I've heard so much about you from Jason and, you know," she gestured with her hands briefly, searching for the right words, "the TV."

She flashed perfectly white teeth at him. Percy mustered up a smile. He probably looked like he was in pain.

Percy's experience with girls was limited. He'd had a girlfriend for awhile- Rachel- but they'd broken it off over a year before.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy was vaguely aware of Jason slinking away to go join Annabeth but he wasn't sure he could focus on anything other than what was right in front of him.

"Hopefully all good things," Percy said, hoping to sound teasing but ended up sounding a little nervous, like he was seriously asking. Percy could punch himself in the face. How was it that he could come across so at ease in front of hundreds of cameras and during interviews, but stick Piper McLean in front of him and he turned into an awkward mess.

Piper laughed, which set him a little more at ease. "Definitely all good things."

"I can't believe I'm meeting you right now," Percy admitted. "I've been a huge fan for a long time. I'm half tempted to ask for an autograph but I gotta play it cool. You know, have to keep my reputation solid."

Piper laughed. "You do know that we're competing against each other soon," she said but still, she looked pleased at the compliment.

Percy shrugged, feeling far more confident now. He'd made Piper McLean laugh... _twice!_ "How about a little friendly competition then, McLean?" He wasn't sure if it was too soon in their relationship to be playing the last name card, but she didn't seem to mind.

"What do you have in mind, _Jackson_?" she shot back teasingly.

Percy gestured to the course behind him, which, thankfully, was currently unoccupied. "Loser buys the other dinner."

Piper grinned. "Alright sure, and I'm not saying you'll win, but if you do, you do realize it's not polite to ask the girl to pay on the first date, right?"

Percy gaped.

With a final look in his direction, Piper set off for the top of the course, her hair swinging behind her. Percy could only stare, a slow grin spreading over his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Another authors note (whoops) but anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this so if you have an suggestions for more of this pairing, or even more in this AU, then by all means please leave them in the reviews or PM me :) Thanks!


End file.
